


Une Nuit d'Orage

by Halebop



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Comfort, Everyone at Kaamelott is a babe, Everyone at Kaamelott is bi, Gen, Thunder and Lightning, like... that's the main thing to remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: C'était une nuit d'automne, avec un de ces gros orages qui annoncent les premières neiges. Les carreaux des fenêtres tremblaient, et on entendait de temps en temps les pas de quelques serviteurs emmitouflés dans des peaux, courant vers un chevalier ou un seigneur qui avait besoin de plus de feu.Arthur se dirige vers les cuisines, histoire de se distraire de ce déchainement de pluie et de vent contre son château. Mais il s'avère qu'il n'est pas seul que les orages d'automne empêchent de dormir.





	Une Nuit d'Orage

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma réponse à un post tumblr de theblackwook, je le post pour en faire profiter ceux qui ne sont pas sur tumblr (mais allez-y, les petitscroustillants ils sont sympathiques).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était une nuit d'automne, avec un de ces gros orages qui annoncent les premières neiges. Les carreaux des fenêtres tremblaient, et on entendait de temps en temps les pas de quelques serviteurs emmitouflés dans des peaux, courant vers un chevalier ou un seigneur qui avait besoin de plus de feu.

Arthur, bonnet sur tête et bougeoir à la main, avait essayé d'en arrêter deux ou trois, mais il avait vite laissé tomber. Il avait emmitouflé deux gros châles sur ses épaules, avait posé un pied hors de sa chambre, s'était décidé pour un troisième châle et s'était dirigé vers le cuisine. Le vent soufflait et hululait entre les tours du château, plus ou moins suivant les escaliers ou il passait. Il n'arrivait même pas à entendre le bruit de ses pas lorsqu'il traversa la salle du trône et dans la salle à manger, alors qu'il savait très bien à quel point ces salles résonnaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers les fenêtres qui tremblaient sous les assauts incessants de la tempête. Bon, fallait espérer que ça tiendrait, sinon ça ferait bien chier de tout faire réparer.

Il finit par arriver aux cuisine, ou il eu la surprise de trouver Karadoc.

\- Mais…. mais qu'est ce que vous foutez aux cuisine par ce temps ?

\- Bah justement sire, c'est le temps. Moi l'orage, ça me donne faim.

\- Ah. Évidemment.

Arthur laissa le chevalier à son… sandwich ? qui faisait déjà une trentaine de centimètres de haut, et il se dirigea vers le placard à pain. Il avait déjà deux miches, un pot de pâté et des restes de tarte aux prunes quand Karadoc l'interpella.

\- Eh sire, vous voulez gouter ?

\- Euh non, merci, les mélanges miel-carotte-lard, ça me reste toujours sur l'estomac.

\- Non mais pas mon sandwich, ça !

Il pointait du doigt une marmite sous laquelle un feu crépitait.

\- C'est la recette de ma grand-mère pour les nuits agitées. Elle me la préparait toujours quand il y avait de l'orage. Bon, par contre j'ai jamais su qu'en faire pour 17, parce que c'était le nombre de personne qui vivaient sous not' toit qui en prenaient. Allez-y, goûtez !

\- Non mais ça va aller, j'ai pas besoin de la recette de votre grand-mère pour dormir bien.

\- Allez, soyez chic, sire !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et posa son chargement près de la porte, puis il revint vers Karadoc qui plongeai déjà une louche dans le liquide blanc, entre les bulles qui commençaient à se former paresseusement. Arthur pris la louche et bu une gorgée, pour en finir le plus rapidement possible et pouvoir retourner sous la couette, mais il se retrouva à ouvrir des grand yeux et boire une deuxième gorgée, puis une troisième.

\- Mais c'est sacrément bon ! Fit-il en se retournant vers Karadoc, d'une voix un peu trop incrédule pour être polie. Heureusement Karadoc s'en contre-fichait et se contentait de sourire.

\- Je vous l'avait bien dit, sire ! Vous pensiez pas que j'avais acquis ce palais exemplaire sans un peu d'aide familiale !

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu dans cette marmite ?

\- Bah c'est surtout du lait et du miel, mais y a quelques herbes qui infusent grâce à la chaleur, quelques épices, des trucs comme ça.

\- Bah félicitations à votre grand-mère, mon vieux, répondit Arthur en se re-servant.

\- Ça va pas être possible, elle est morte, repris Karadoc en s'essuyant les mains. Eh, dites, vous en voulez un pichet pour aller vous rendormir ? J'en ai fait dix fois trop, j'vous ai dit, ce serait chouette si vous m'aidiez à finir.

\- Et votre bonne femme ?

\- Elle digère pas le lait. Et Perceval il ronfle trop, j'ose pas le réveiller.

\- Ah bah dans ce cas, avec plaisir, eh !

Et c'est ainsi que Arthur remonta vers sa chambre, un pichet fermé à la main et un châle en baluchon contenant ses provisions dans l'autre, tenant le bougeoir du bout des doigts. Le lait réchauffait assez son ventre pour qu'il ne s’intéresse ni aux éclairs, ni au tonnerre qui faisait vibrer les carreaux de la salle du trône. Il reprit un escalier en colimaçon, puis un autre, mais à l'étage des chambres, les hululements entendus précédemment le firent ralentir, puis s'arrêter. Il avança, revint sur ses pas, s'approcha de la fenêtre, puis du mur: aucun doute, les bruit venaient plus de la porte que de dehors. Il passa son baluchon de fortune sous son bras et toqua à la porte dont les bruits semblaient parvenir. Le martèlement de la pluie était tel que ça ne l'étonna pas que personne ne vint répondre, et il refrappa plus fort, avec son poing. Il cru entendre un bruit de voix, et se décida à entrer.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre de chevalier, avec une grande cheminée dont le feu lançait des ombres dans toute la pièce. Beaucoup de bougies étaient fondues, ou mourantes, un peu partout dans la pièce. Et au centre, dans le lit décoré d'étoffes colorées mais plongées dans la pénombre, une forme tremblait et laissait s'échapper un long gémissement plaintif qui s'apparentait à un hululement. Le roi s'approcha doucement, posant ses cargaisons à l'entrée de la chambre, marchant prudemment sur les peaux au sol, tenant sa chandelle bien haute. La silhouette remua. Si c'était un animal ou un démon, Arthur ne s'en irait pas sans combat. Et puis qu'est ce que un animal faisait aussi haut dans le château, dans un lit de chevalier ? La silhouette remua, et le roi s'approcha encore, tout doucement, tout doucement… Des profondeurs des couvertures, une voix se leva enfin.

\- Q-qui va là ?

\- BOHORT ?

\- Sire ?

\- Ah vous m'avez flanqué une de ces peur !

\- Mais mais mais… mais que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

\- Non mais j'ai entendu du bruit et… attendez, c'est vous qui pleurez comme ça ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, je m'excuse pour mon vacarme si nocturne, ce n'est que… que la puissance de la n-nature qui…

Arthur vit son visage se contracter et relâcha ses épaules.

\- Allez, allez, tenez, mouchez-vous. Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils, voyons ! C'est que de la pluie, c'est juste de l'eau, qui…

Il fut interrompu par un éclair, presque immédiatement suivi par un tonnerre particulièrement intense qui fit vibrer le sol du château. Il redirigea son attention vers Bohort.

\- Pardonnez moi sire, ma raison ne fait qu'agréer avec vous, mais mon cœur, lui, refuse d'écouter aucun de mes arguments et je… je…

\- Allons, allons. Re-mouchez-vous, vous avez encore du… enfin. Vous voulez pas aller faire un tour, vous changer les idées ?

\- Et traverser toutes ces salles vides, éclairées à la seule lueur des éclairs, témoins de puissance des dieux ?

\- Oui bon, c'est vrai que… (Arthur pianota sur sa cuisse un moment, regardant autour de lui.) Vous savez quoi ? On va mettre se paravent là, devant la fenêtre, comme ça on voit moins, comme ça voilà, tenez-moi ma bougie, vous, et puis l'autre fenêtre, on va coincer ce tissus avec ce balais.

\- Mais comment allons nous nous voir, sire?

\- C'est vrai que c'est sombre par ici, mais il suffit juste de remplacer quelque bougies, les rallumer, et hop ! On y voit mieux comme ça, non ?

Le sourire de gratitude sur le visage de Bohort défit immédiatement les rides du front du roi.

\- Oh merci, sire, je ne sait comment vous exprimer ma reconnaissance !

\- Vous inquiétez pas, j'arrivais pas à dormir non plus donc bon, quand on peut rendre service, conclut Arthur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attendez sire! Vous partez déjà ?

\- Bah… oui ?

\- Mais… et les démons, sire ?

\- Quoi les démons ?

\- Il est dit que les soirs d'orage d'automne, quand les ténèbres s'abattent sur la terre et les hommes, les démons viennent à la surface et maudissent les honnêtes gens !

Arthur fronça les sourcils, soupira, serra son bougeoir un tout petit peu plus fort, puis rouvrit les yeux et regarda les provisions qu'il tenait en main.

\- Dites, vous voulez un peu de lait au miel façon Karadoc ? C'est une… euh… recette spéciale de sa grand mère contre les orages, les tempêtes, et surtout, contre les démons des orages et des tempêtes. Oui, sa grand mère était un peu versée dans la magie de protection, je suis aussi surpris que vous, mais voilà.

Bohort ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda le pichet dans la main du roi avec grande révérence.

\- Sire, je ne suis pas sur d'être digne d'un tel honneur…

\- Mais si, c'est moi qui suit le roi, c'est moi qui décide, et vous vous êtes digne, Bohort ! Vous avez des chopes ?

Après avoir trouvé les chopes en questions, Arthur vint s'assoir sur les couvertures à côté du chevalier, puis rapidement dessous car le feu n'était pas assez pour tenir un homme réchauffé. Il pris soin d'apporter les provisions pour pas avoir à se lever, et un passage en coup de vent se transforma en soirée allongée.

\- Mais, mais ce breuvage est formidable, sire ! Tout bonnement exceptionnel ! Je sens déjà les démons être repoussés !

\- Ah ça? Ah j'étais surpris aussi, mais c'est vrai que c'est vachement bon, acquiesça distraitement Arthur en se coupant un bout de pain. Vous voulez une tartine ?

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Arthur lui passa, puis repris en mais sa chope et laissa la chaleur envahir ses mains avant de la boire. Bohort le laissa s'essuyer avant de demander:

\- Excusez-moi, sire, une question me brule les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne sais si c'est bien correct…

\- Gnallez-y ? fit Arthur, moyennement concerné.

\- C'est-à-dire que… et n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est déplacé de ma part mais… je ne suis pas ignorant des rumeurs qui circulent à la cour, et je me demandais si cela ne vous gênait aucunement de partager un lit avec un homme dont on dit qu'il… apprécie la compagnie des hommes ?…

\- Ah, ça… Bof.

Bohort regarda Arthur continuer à boire son lait chaud, attendant visiblement une suite. Arthur finit de vider sa chope avant de s'en rendre compte, et il se la remplis avant de répondre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute, fondamentalement? Si vous aimez les hommes, très bien, moi aussi, c'est pas pour ça que on va se sauter dessus non plus, quoi. On s'en fout. Tenez, passez-moi le pâté.

Bohort ouvrit de grand yeux alors qu'il passait le pot par automatisme.

\- Sire, vous… ?

\- Bah oui quoi, on va pas en faire tout un flan. Bon, ça remonte surtout à l'époque ou j'étais à Rome. Faites pas comme si il y avait pas de rumeurs à mon sujet non plus, c'est moi qui les ai toutes commencées.

\- Mais, pourtant… vous n'avez que des maîtresses ici à la court !

\- Avec l'autre dégénéré et son dieu unique qui viens tous les deux mois et qui veut brûler tout qui lui ressemble pas ? Un peu, ouais.

\- Votre femme la reine le sait-elle ?

\- Guenièvre ? Mais qu'est-ce que elle en à faire, elle ? Oui, peut-être, qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

Il avala un bout de tartine avant de continuer.

-Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Je sais les rumeurs, mais tant qu'à faire, puisque vous êtes là : vous ça a toujours été que femme-femme, ou… ?

\- Oh sire, je ne sais si…

\- Nan mais allez, là, entre nous.

\- Eh bien… (un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Bohort lorsqu'il se décida à répondre.) Non sire, loin de là.

Arthur leva les sourcils et ne put s 'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le ton de Bohort laissait entendre que ces souvenirs lui étaient très chers, et pour être honnête Arthur ne s'attendait pas à une réponse directe si rapidement.

\- Mais maintenant je suis marié, repris Bohort, à la plus belle et la plus bonne femme que la terre ai porté, et mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme ne sont qu'à elle et elle seule.

\- Woh attendez, pas si vite, vous êtes la première personne que je vois depuis un bout de temps qui ne se limite pas à un, laissez-moi apprécier !

Le sourire de Bohort s'élargit devant la bonne humeur du roi. Il se laissa convaincre.

\- Eh bien trinquons à ça, sire ! s'exclama-t-il en levant sa chope de lait chaud.

\- À “Ne pas choisir” ! dit fièrement Arthur en levant son verre.

Ils en burent quelques gorgées, puis s'essuyèrent les moustaches d'un revers de la manche. Arthur demanda à Bohort de lui passer le pain, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se rendant compte bien plus tard que l'orage était passé depuis un moment et que le soleil commençait à poindre ses rayons.


End file.
